


Going for a drive

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Happy was waiting to pick Peter up after school to drive him to the compound like usual. It's not his fault, that some idiot decided to join them for their drive.Day 3: Manhandled (if you squint)/ Held at gunpoint
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Kudos: 61
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Going for a drive

**Author's Note:**

> I've always like the relationship between Happy & Peter. The fact that Happy cares, but is always going out of his way not to show it. Anyway so I thought I would give it a go. 
> 
> Hopefully it makes sense. Enjoy!

Peter knew something was wrong the minute he stepped through the schools front doors after the final bell. He felt the hairs on his arms rise as he came to an abrupt stop, causing Ned to cut of his rambling as he grabbed his arm.

“Dude, are you ok? What’s wrong, is it your senses?” Ned’s worried tone reached Peter, but he couldn’t focus. His eyes were darting around trying to find the source of danger but couldn’t find anything. Maybe he was just tired. He hadn’t got back from patrol till almost 3am last night, so had barely slept before running to catch the train to school.

“I don’t know Ned,” Peter breathed out and turned to face Ned. “it’s probably nothing,” spotting the familiar black car parked by the curb he added “plus Happy is here so it can’t be anything bad.” He reassured Ned after seeing the look of concern on his face.

Ned didn’t look convinced, but he did look slightly less anxious as he nodded along with Peter’s observation “Yeah, you’re right. Happy probably does a full stakeout of the place before the final bell rings when he is picking you up”

Laughing at the mental image of Happy staking out his high school Peter clapped Ned on the shoulder “Exactly, I probably just need some sleep,” continuing to walk towards the car he waved Ned off “I’ll see you Monday, don’t start the new LEGO set without me!”

Watching Ned wander off, Peter refocused on the danger warning his senses were giving him. It seemed to be getting stronger the closer he got to the car, but he couldn’t understand it. Happy was safe. He was, as Mr Stark dubbed him, the Forehead of Security. Yeah, he wasn’t a superhero, but Peter had never not felt safe with him.

As Peter opened the back door to the car his senses screamed at him and he froze. “Happy?” The waver in his voice probably made him sound like a little kid, but he couldn’t work out what was happening. He could hear multiple heartbeats from the open door, who else was in the car?

Before he could think about the best way to react, a large hand, that was definitely not Happy’s reached out and latched around his wrist. Pulling him into the car, Peter followed in shock. The large hand that was still gripping his wrist, was attached to an equally large man in the back of the car who pushed Peter into one of the seats and pulled the door shut behind him.

“W-what is going on?”

“Shut it kid. If your driver here,” he pointed a gun towards Happy’s head, “ _does as he’s told,_ and you sit nicely we will all be on our merry way shortly” the man sneered from his position.

Glancing at the man who was still pinning him to the seat with the grip on his wrist Peter thought over his next move. He could break the hold easily with his spider strength but then how to explain how someone who looked like him could fight off a man at least twice his size who is armed? Was his secret identity more important than the fact he was holding a gun to Happy’s head? Should he just break out anyway and have Mr Starks lawyers deal with containing his identity?

Peter caught Happy’s eye in the mirror and tried to convey his questions. Happy shook his head minutely, telling Peter not to play hero. The man didn’t know he was Spiderman, and they wanted to keep it that way. Looked like Peter was stuck playing the scared kid angle. Not that it required much acting. Sure, Spiderman faced down gun wielding psychos at least once a week. But not Peter Parker. Peter Parker had only ever been confronted by a gun wielding psycho once before, the night his uncle bled out right in front of him.

“Okay, what are you after?” Peter wished he could say the waver in his voice was added deliberately for effect, but he knows he’d be lying.

The man sneered “nothing that concerns you.” Pressing the gun against the back of Happy’s head the man growled “Drive!”

Happy gulped audibly as he moved the car out of park and started off down the street. Peter could see beads of sweat forming in Happy’s hairline as he drove, his eyes continuously darting back to Peter in the mirror. Trying to offer reassurance through the quick glances. 

“So, can you tell me where we are g-going?” Peter dared to ask, as they drove in silence. It appeared that Happy had been given details before he had entered the car since this definitely wasn’t the right direction to get to the compound. They were driving through a rundown area with abandoned warehouses everywhere and very little traffic. In fact, Peter doesn’t remember seeing any other cars for at least a couple of streets now.

“I recommend you shut it kid,” The man gave Peters arm a shake to emphasise his point. “The only reason you are currently still talking is because your driver agreed to comply as long as you weren’t harmed.” Turning to side eye Peter he added quietly “but if you give me a reason to, I don’t think anyone would blame me.”

Swallowing dryly Peter nodded. He could see some of the drops of sweat rolling down Happy’s neck just below where the gun was pressed. Happy was trying to keep a calm façade, but he could see the tiny tremors coming from his hands. He was scared, although for who Peter was unsure.

Happy’s eyes met Peter’s in the mirror again, and he breathed out the words “Get ready kid in 5..4…3..” so quietly there was no way anyone could hear them without Peter’s super hearing. He gave a tense nod and prepared. When Happy breathed out 1, the car did an emergency stop and the man was jolted by the motion, giving Peter a chance to get out of his grip and grab for the gun. The minute Peter felt the cold metal under his hands, he pulled with everything he had to get it out of the mans grip and turned its aim to the man himself. He’s not sure he would even be able to shoot but he wanted to stop the man from trying to hurt Happy. He couldn’t lose someone else like that right in front of him.

“P-Put your hands where I can see them” his voice somehow sounded stronger than he felt.

“Ugh,” The man was massaging a blooming bruise on his forehead from where he had been thrust into the front seat. He turned to face Peter with a smirk, “Please, we both know that you don’t have the guts to pull the trigger boy”

The cocking of a gun stole both of there attention. “No, he won’t but I will,” Happy had his gun aimed directly at the mans head “just give me a reason”.

Peter would never have any doubts again why Happy had been Mr Starks bodyguard for so long. When the man started to raise his hands in surrender, Happy passed Peter some zip ties asking him to fasten his hands behind his back.

Once they were secured Happy asked Peter to get out the car, Happy following soon after. Quickly rounding the car, Peter was surprised at the concern etched into Happy’s face as his hands slid down Peters shoulders to his wrists, holding them gently as he eyed the bruises that had formed from being restrained. Barely glancing back up at his face, he tersely asked “you ok kid?”

Peter began nodding emphatically, “yeah, yeah I’m fine Happy. Are you ok? Who is that guy? Does Mr Stark know that –“

“Woah, hey kid, slow down. I’m ok. No idea who he is. Some nut job who figured that you were some secret love child of Tony’s” raising an eyebrow as Peter laughed, “and thought that I would willingly lead him to your home. FRIDAY should have notified Tony by now that something is wrong, and I’m sure he will turn up soon and start his mother-henning over you.” He patiently answered Peters questions as he started turning back towards the car, but not before stopping abruptly and pointing to Peter “Do not tell him I said that.”

Feigning innocence Peter smiled at Happy as he walked to the passenger door “You know, I am starting to forget what you said about the mother-henning but I am sure that if I had some ice-cream, you know from that good place in Queens, then I wouldn’t even remember the last part of that conversation.”

Peter is pretty sure that Happy was only half seriously groaning as he opened the driver door once more, “You know what kid, fine. I could certainly do with some ice cream as well right now. Get in and we can drop the eejit off at the station on our way. Do me a favour and Tony a note telling him to meet us there?”

“Wait, seriously?” Peter was shocked, and he fumbled with the passenger door trying to get it open as quickly as possible “I didn’t think that was going to work.”


End file.
